This project has focussed on the analysis of amino acid and nucleic acid sequence data as it pertains to molecular biology and molecular evolution. Continuing areas of interest include: The development of computational tools for molecular biologists. We developed a complete set of refined sequence comparison tools for molecular biologists which will soon be widely distributed. We have made an algorithmic breakthrough in the problem of multiple sequence alignment and are developing a practical implementation of the method. We have continued our work on the relationship of amino acid sequence to protein structure and function. In one area we have new results on the relationship of amino acid hydrophobicity and solvent accessibility. Another ongoing project is the analysis of patterns of sequence conservation and its relationship to structure and function. We are developing new and more effective formats for educating experimental molecular biologists on the use of computational tools. A recent workshop combining lectures and "hands on" problem solving was held in conjunction with the National Library of Medicine.